leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Swain/Trivia
General * His given name is after , from Semitic wari -'' "moon";J. Huehnergard, ''2011 Proto-Semitic Language & Culture; Semitic Roots, p. 2078Weninger et al. The Semitic languages, p. 193 the surname from Old Norse sveinn "boy".http://skaldic.abdn.ac.uk/db.php?id=81555&if=default&table=lemma&val=sveinn ; * Swain's raven is named Beatrice.@ JesterCapp / Art Team [Official] ** When Swain dies, Beatrice flies off the screen. ** Beatrice can be seen on the . She will land on the barrier near the Boneyard node for a short time and then fly off. * Swain's transformation has a similar appearance to Tzeentch's daemon servants, the , from the Warhammer franchise. * The icon for is similar to the old one for . * The Art Spotlight for his is the first one ever released. If Swain dies while casting , there will be two Beatrices on the battlefield, one attached to the laser and one on his back when he falls to the ground. * Swain's Ravenous Flock transformation has a similar appearance to Tzeentch's Greater Daemons, the Lords of Change, from the franchise. * The ending quote to Swain's background is based on Joseph Heller's novel . * In the old lore, Swain was unable to compete in the Ionia Versus Noxus Grudge Match due to recently becoming a member of the Noxian High Command, thus needing to take time away from the League to put all his affairs in order. * Swain is the second champion to feature a transformation ability, the others being , , , , and . ; * Swain is voiced by . * While dancing, he whistles a tune from his theme. ** His dance references 's Top Hat, White Tie & Tails dance. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * While playing a game on , Swain's flock of (depending on the skin it could also be Snow Owls, Macaws, Demon birds, or Dragons) can be seen around the map. * His mannerisms, quotes and the "Grand General" persona are reminiscent of from . * At the start of the game there is a chance of thematic music with ravens in the background. * His could be a reference to in the . After losing his left arm, Murtaugh discovered he had a third "karma" arm, which was extremely powerful and capable of causing mass destruction. Murtaugh pursues his goals with similar ruthlessness as Swain. Lore * As a nod to his old lore, Swain has a raven named . In addition, this may be the name of the Demon of Secrets that he had overpowered, as it's true name is unknown.@ JesterCapp / Art Team [Official] (< Latin beatrix "she who gladdens") * Swain saw as a fanatic who couldn't be swayed or reasoned with. Both Urgot's fanaticism, and his place within Noxus at the time made him a liability to the Empire. Especially with Urgot's flawed view on Might, that would have been at odds with Swain's principles on strength. * Swain plays a vastaya strategy game called Xa'h. Development * Swain was designed by Steven 'Coronach' DeRose. * Swain was the first champion to be announced and then reworked before he went live. As shown in his Champion Spotlight, damage over time was increased by the amount of damage taken in its duration. * is a reference to the narrative poem , by . ** According to David 'Phreak' Turley, ability was originally supposed to be called Nevermore and was called Nevermove as a pun. When the ability was implemented in the game the name was not changed back. Quotes ; * }} is based on a famous idiom, "The early bird gets the worm." * In polish client, selection quote is (You gonna be pecked out by crows and ravens), which is a reference to Stefan Żeromski's 1895 novel of the same title. ; * }} and }} are references to Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones. * }} is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem "the Raven". * He shares the quote – / * Unlike his previous transformation, Swain cannot perform his personal interactions such as joking and taunting. Skins ; * As noted by the community , Swain's new Classic appearance strikingly resembles . * His theme is heavily based on the USSR National Anthem. ; * It is a reference to the , a major military organization created during the . * His appearance resembles that of from the series. * He also resembles from the manga . ; * It is likely a reference to , the antagonist of the novel known as . * Beatrice is a scarlet macaw. In the American splash art Beatrice's flight feathers are blue and green, as opposed to the real life macaw's blue and yellow feathers, however, on the Chinese splash art the colors are just like the real life parrots. * His updated appearance resembles that of classic . * He shares this theme with: ** ; * ** This skin thus depicts Swain after his rise to Grand General, the highest position of power in Noxus, and subsequent take-over of his body by the demon. ** This was the only skin in which Swain is not dependent on his cane to walk; he instead carries a staff. ** He can be seen on the left of Splash Art. He is also seen during the coronation scene. ; * He is a Draconic Antagonist to the Dragonslayer skin line. * He used to be a Dragonslayer, but was overtaken by the power to turn the dragons against the Dragonslayers, the very monsters he was trying to destroy. * He retains nearly all of quotes except the ones referring to ravens. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations ; * Swain was a member of the , a dark and mysterious group that controlled Noxus before the rise of the military government. They were thought to no longer exist. However, with the reemergence of their leader , the Black Rose are working towards getting the organization back into power. * During the War of Kalamanda, and his Dauntless Vanguard hindered the progress of Swain and his army's advancement at every turn. * Swain and , have a deep, hate-filled rivalry. He has attempted to kill Jarvan IV on several occasions. ; * cut off Swain's left arm during the Battle of the Placidium. * Swain has formed an alliance with , and they work together to unite the nation behind a vision of true Noxian strength. * Swain's Trifarix Council was probably based on the Roman , Swain being the Leader of Vision; * The Black Powder Plot to assassinate Swain references the by English Catholics to blow up and the . * Swain possibly knows the reason for the mysterious disappearance of father. References Category:Champion trivia Category:Swain